The Glomp Series
by Ice.the.Queen
Summary: My little Humor stories! Please read!
1. The First Glomp

I do not own the G-boys... Although if I did, Wu-wu would be tied up in my bedroom right now. Trowa would too... but that's a story for a different time. This story is for my friends Skye, Mimi, and Mal... It is also my first attempt at a slightly humorous story, and my first try at a Gundam story. I wrote this while I was sick at home from school.  
Enjoy people!  
  
  
~The First Glomp~  
  
The scene is a clearing in the middle of the forest. Four of the five g-boys are sitting around a campfire, Trowa was sent to watch a few fan girls. Little do the g-boys know that fan girls can do anything.... :)~  
  
Duo: Do you hear anything?   
  
Heero: You are going insane. The fan girls are being watched by Trowa  
  
Little did they know that the 4 fan girls were waiting in the bushes getting ready to glomp them, having tied Trowa up to a near by tree.  
  
Skye: (whispering) Ok, Mimi, you grab Quatra and cover his eyes and mouth so he can't make a sound.... Spet, Wu-wu, is off to the side, he shouldn't be to hard to get... Mal, if you can get Heero without trouble, I'll give you 20$, and I'll take Duo. On the count of three!  
  
Mal: But Heero is so hard to catch...  
  
Spet: Tell me about it.... Watch it Skye, Duo might try to whip you with his braid.  
  
Skye: I didn't think of that... *looks thoughtful for a moment, till smoke starts to come out her ears, she waves the smoke away* Anyway like is said, on the count of three... One, Two...  
  
Mimi: Wait a minute..  
  
Skye: Arg! What now?  
  
Mimi looks at Skye's face, and turns red  
  
Mimi: Nothing....  
  
Skye: Ok now that that is sorted out, One, Two...  
  
Mimi: No really Skye, wait a minute....  
  
The three other fan girls look over at Mimi, and Mimi shrinks back.  
  
Skye: What?  
  
Mimi: Well, it's just...  
  
Spet: Spit it out Mimi..  
  
Mimi: Well, um yes... its just well should we be doing this? What I mean is, what are they gonna do to us to retaliate.  
  
The three other girls hadn't thought that far a head  
  
Spet: I don't care what they do to us... The look on Wu-wu's face is gonna be priceless!   
  
Spet-Chan's hands came up to her chest and she got all starry eyed.  
  
Mal: Spet-chan, Stop it, you're doing it again.  
  
Spet-chan blushes and looks away, while the other girls shake their heads.  
  
Spet: Sorry *sweatdrop*  
  
Skye: Ok is every one ready now?  
  
Skye looks to each different fan girl, they all nod.  
~back to the G-boys~  
  
Quatra hears something to his left that sounds strangely like one of the fan girls Trowa was supposed to be watching.  
  
Quatra: Heero, I think Duo is on to something.  
  
Heero looks over at Quatra who pointed to the bush beside him. The four G-boys slowly walked over to the bush as quietly as they could  
  
Skye: NOW!!  
  
All four fan girls jumped on their G-boy as the boys tried to run for their lives.  
  
Wu-fei: ONNA! GET OFF!!! *Wu-wu yells as Spet-chan latches on*  
  
Quatra screams for duo to help him as he runs around trying to lose Mimi  
  
Duo: Back fan girl! Back! *Duo yells while trying to whip Skye with his braid*  
  
Heero: Where's Trowa? I thought he was watching the fan girls! *Heero yells as Mal advances on him*  
  
Scene cuts to a knocked out Trowa tied to a tree, then back to the clearing.  
  
Spet: I GOT HIM!! *glomps Wu-wu, and pulls him towards the trees..... *  
  
Mal: I GOT HIM, I GOT HIM!!!! Skye you owe me $20!! *Mal smiles at Skye, and pulls Heero in a different direction then Spet-Chan and Wu-wu*  
  
Mimi advances on Quatra, as he backs up to a tree.  
  
Skye: I got Duo! I am victorious! *pulls duo towards the trees by his braid.... *  
  
Mimi: Looks like it's just me and you Quatra!  
  
Quatra: What did you guys do to Trowa?  
  
Mimi laughs and lunges at Quatra  
  
~half an hour later~  
  
Wu-fei, stumbles back to the clearing, red lipstick kisses all over his face, Spet-chan walking behind, a smile upon her lips, and his tank top in her hands  
  
Wu-fei: Baka onna.... I'll get you for this...   
  
Wu-wu tries to get his top back, but Spet-chan is to quick for him and he falls at her feet.  
  
Spet: Wu-wu, you liked it.   
  
Spet-chan winks at Wu-fei, and walks on the path towards her car. She turns and blows him a kiss, and Wu-fei blushes crimson to match the lipstick stains on his cheeks.  
  
As Spet chan leaves, Mimi, and Quatra get up from where Mimi had knocked them down.  
  
Quatra: When can I see you again?   
  
Quatra looks love struck, his cheeks going the same shade of pink Mimi's lipstick is.  
  
Mimi giggles, and skips down the path turning once to blow a kiss at Quatra, making him blush redder.   
  
At about that time, Mal, and Heero come running out of the woods.  
  
Mal: See you soon Heero! *kisses Heero on the lips*  
  
Wu-fei looks at Heero surprised as Heero waves at the retreating fan girl with a look of love on his face.  
  
Wu-fei: (mumbling) Baka onna....  
  
And finally Skye emerges, Duo in tow.  
  
Skye: Have fun, see you soon! *she waves at him, holding his jacket in her hands.*  
  
Duo: Bai bai...   
  
All three G-boys look at duo...  
  
Duo: WHAT!? *Duo yells snapping out of his love trance*  
  
Quatra: Nothing... *turns away*  
  
Then finally we see Trowa, stumble his way into the clearing  
  
Trowa: The fan girls escaped...   
  
Heero: We know  
  
Trowa takes a look at the other four G-boys, and sees the lipstick all over their faces.  
  
Trowa: What happened?  
  
The four boys look at Trowa then each other, grinning.  
  
Heero: Let's get him!  
  
The four boys jump on Trowa  
  
Trowa: Hey! Wait what did I do?  
  
The fight goes on until Quatra says something  
  
Quatra: Hey wait, We should be thinking of how to get back at the Fan Girls.  
  
Wu-fei: *nods* He's right...Although... *Wu-fei thinks back to ten minutes before and giggles*  
  
The four other boys look at him, and Wu-fei snaps back to the present time.  
  
Wu-fei: What?!  
  
Duo: Wu-fei giggled! Like a little girl!   
  
The three other boys started laughing  
  
Wu-fei: ENOUGH!!!  
  
The four boys stopped laughing, but Duo was still chuckling.  
  
Wu-fei glared at him.  
  
Wu-fei: (mumbles) Baka   
  
The five boys look at each other. Wu-fei's shirt has been taken, well ok ripped off... Duo's jacket was now at the mercy of the fan girl. The four boys have lipstick on their faces, Heero's spandex shorts looked shorter then usual. Quatra's vest was ripped and Trowa certainly had looked better. The boys all thought for a moment.  
  
Duo: I think I have an idea...  
  
~But that's a story for another day!~  
  
Please tell me what you think..... And I'll try to write more!   
Disclaimer: Spet-chan, Skye, Mimi, and Mal are me and my friends, we belong to ourselves and our parents. The G-boys, belong to their creator. I only own myself and this story and that little forest clearing....  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. The Second Glomp

Ok, this is the second story in my Glomp series! The g-boys try and get revenge on the fan-girls...  
  
  
The Second Glomp: The G-boys revenge  
  
The five g-boys sat in a room watching tv. Quatre was sitting beside Trowa on the big couch.   
  
Wu-fei was sitting stiffly in a chair, remembering the last time he had seen Spet-chan, a slight   
  
smile on his face. Heero was laying on the love seat by himself, and Duo was sprawled on the   
  
floor.  
  
Quatre: We need to find a way to get back at the fan girls.  
  
Duo: Ya I know, and I have an idea....  
  
The boys looked at Duo with interest and they all went to sit beside him.  
  
Duo: Ok here's the plan, *whisper, whisper*  
  
When Duo was done explaining his plan all five boys were grinning like the devil.  
  
Spet: *humming "Just Communication"*  
  
Skye: We need to think of another way we can surprise the boys, and get them alone again.  
  
Mimi: I've been thinking that too...  
  
Angel: Do I get to be alone with Trowa? *Hearts in her eyes*  
  
Other four girls: *sweatdrop*  
  
Mal: We forgot you are new to this. Of course you get Trowa. Wu-wu belongs to Spet-chan,   
  
Heero is mine, Duo and Skye go together, and Mimi claimed Quatre a long time ago.  
  
Angel: *still has hearts in her eyes* Oh Trowa!  
  
The other girls looked at each other. Their new member was a bit of a blond.   
  
Spet: So Skye, what are we doing to them?  
  
Skye: Same thing we do every night...  
  
Other girls: Huh? *sweatdrop*  
  
Skye: *Sweatdrop* Wrong show...  
  
Other girls: Ahhhhh ok  
  
Mimi: So what are we doing?  
  
Skye: We wait till they strike... but be ready for them. *evil grin*  
  
Spet: Ok, well I'm going to turn in for the night.  
  
Spet-Chan skips up the stairs.  
  
Mimi: Me too *yawn*  
  
Mimi starts to go up the stairs but remembers her room is downstairs.  
  
Mimi: Oops....*giggle*  
  
Skye: *sweatdrop* Ok, Angel, you can sleep down here on the couch if ya want, or you can go   
  
up stairs and sleep in my room.  
  
Angel: I'll sleep down here.  
  
Skye: Ok, see ya in the morning! And remember if the boys come in, pull this string.  
  
Skye showed Angel a string and pulled it. Within seconds Mimi, and Spet-chan showed up.   
  
Spet-chan had fallen down the stairs.  
  
Spet: Oops.... *tries to get up, is unsuccessful and crawls the rest of the way towards Skye*  
  
Skye: Oh boy..... Sorry girls, false alarm... Just showing Angel what to do in case of emergency.  
  
The two girls looked at Skye, daggers coming from their eyes.  
  
Skye: Good night girls!!!  
  
Spet: 'Night.  
  
Mimi: *yawns* good night  
  
Mal: Oyasumi Nasi!  
  
The girls snuggled up to their teddies in bed, while visions of their g-boys danced in their head....  
  
Editor: Wait a minute, hold it!!! What's this?? It sounds like The Night Before Christmas...  
  
Haruko Blue: Oops.. Wrong story..... Found the next part, *holds up more script* Here we go!  
  
Editor: *Sweatdrop* Continue then....  
  
The girls feel asleep quickly, each dreaming their own dream of their g-boy. But, somewhere   
  
close by, the five g-boys stood guard watching the windows of the girl's house.   
  
Duo: There see, that's the last light to go out. *hands night vision goggles to Quatre*  
  
Quatre: Yep that's the last of 'em.  
  
Wu-fei and Trowa looked at the other three, and nodded.   
  
Heero: How do we know they are asleep?  
  
Duo: We don't, this is when we wait for an hour or so. Then we know they are asleep.  
  
Quatre: Good idea.   
  
The five boys watched the house for what seemed like hours, then Duo looked at his watch...  
  
Duo: Only half an hour! I seems like we've been out here forever!  
  
Trowa: Duo, quiet.... we don't need them hearing us.  
  
After a while the boys started to fall asleep.  
  
Duo: We gotta stay awake! *pinches Wu-Fei*  
  
Wu-Fei: YOW!!!!! *rubs arm where Duo pinched him* Baka!  
  
Duo starts laughing hard as Wu-Fei fumes.  
  
Heero: Could you be any louder?  
  
Duo stops laughing mid-laugh  
  
The boys decide that they should wait longer because of Duo's loud laughter, and before long all   
  
five boys are asleep. Dreaming of their fan-girl, in a way they would never share with the others.  
  
  
It's morning at the fan-girls house and all five awake from a nice long sleep.  
  
  
Angel: Good morning!!   
  
Spet: *grumble, grumble* You're to happy for 8 in the morning..*grumble, grumble*  
  
Angel: I made coffee! *hands a cup to Spet-chan*  
  
Spet: *takes a sip, then spits it out* What is in that horrid stuff?  
  
Angel: Just coffee, and water. *starts to mumble* and cinnamon, and nutmeg, and allspice, and   
  
cloves......  
  
Spet: What?  
  
Angel: Nothing....  
  
Spet-chan looks over at the coffee maker, and sees coffee grounds and water all around it on the   
  
counter.  
  
Spet: Angel, now this is very important.... How much coffee grounds did you put in the coffee   
  
maker?  
  
Angel: What was in the can.  
  
Spet: But I just opened the can yesterday.....  
  
Opens the fridge, and takes out the coffee can, there is one scoopful left.  
  
Angel: Did I do it wrong?  
  
Spet: *sweatdrop*  
  
  
At that moment Mal, Skye, and Mimi show up in the kitchen, they all head for the coffee maker.   
  
Angel looks at Spet-chan, but doesn't say anything. All three girls grab a cup, and take a sip at   
  
the same time, all three spit it out at the same time. Angel and Spet-chan are laying on the floor,   
  
laughing their heads off.  
  
Skye: What was that?!?!?  
  
Angel: Coffee....  
  
Spet: Angel made it... it was her first time...  
  
The three look over at Angel wearily, and give her a small smile.  
  
Angel: Time for my jog!   
  
Angel boots her butt out the door, but appears several minutes later gasping for breath.  
  
Mal: have a nice run?  
  
Angel: *panting* The... Boys... Are... Laying... Out.... Side....  
  
Mimi: The toys are on their side? What does that mean?  
  
The three other girls look at Mimi  
  
Mimi: What?  
  
Mal: She said the boys are laying outside.  
  
Skye: Are ya deaf?  
  
Mimi: *blushes crimson* Sorry....  
  
Spet: Hey... this gives me an idea.....  
  
The four girls look up.  
  
Spet: Lets go get 'em.... *evil laughter*  
  
The four girls get evil grins on their faces  
  
Spet: *More evil laughter*  
  
Mal: That's enough Spet-chan  
  
Spet: *pouts* Okay.....   
  
Skye: Let's go.  
  
  
The five girls make their way outside, trying to be as quiet as possible. Angel leads them to   
  
where she saw the boys, and sure enough the five g-boys are laying sprawled on the lawn. Duo   
  
was laying on his stomach, his arms and legs out as far as they seemed to go, his mouth wide   
  
open. Wu-fei, was laying quite still, his arms crossed over his chest, and his legs crossed at the   
  
ankles, a very funny grin on his face. Quatre was hugging a rock, laying on his side. Heero was   
  
still sitting up, his head laying on the side of a tree. And Trowa laying on his back much the   
  
same as Duo, holding what looked like a pair of night vision goggles.  
  
  
Skye: *whispering* On the count of three, we yell good morning, ok?  
  
The other girls nod, and Skye starts to count.  
  
Mimi: Wait, won't they run?  
  
Spet: Not if we can help it. *evil grin*  
  
Mal: Get ready...  
  
Angel: 1  
  
Spet: 2  
  
Skye: 3!  
  
All five fan-girls: GOOD MORNING!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All the boys jumped at the same time, their eyes open wide.  
  
G-boys: AHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Duo: Run!  
  
The boys all scrambled to get up, Quatre threw the rock he was hugging, and the boys ran in   
  
different directions.  
  
Skye: Ok, now we follow them!  
  
  
The five fan girls, followed their g-boy in the direction that they went. Spet-chan caught Wu-fei   
  
easy because it seemed he wanted to be caught, and he still had that funny grin on his face.   
  
Wu-fei: Come and get me!  
  
Spet-chan: As you wish! *runs after him and glomps him.*  
  
  
The other four didn't have it so easy. Poor Mal-chan, Heero had climbed up a tree, and when she   
  
went up after him, he jumped down and ran into some bushes, leaving her to wander around   
  
trying to find him. Trowa ran in the direction of a creek, and Angel, not knowing it was there,   
  
followed him, lost her footing and fell in. Trowa turned and laughed.  
  
Trowa: That is priceless! Here let me help you... *reaches out to pull her up*  
  
Angel: Thank you, *Pulls Trowa in with her.* That will teach you!   
  
Mimi, chased Quatre 'til she couldn't run anymore, and sat down. Quatre turned and saw her   
  
sitting there, and sat down beside her. She jumped on him, and didn't let him go. But poor Skye   
  
had the hardest time of all of the girls. Duo had found a bike laying on the ground, and started   
  
peddling away.   
  
Skye: DUO!!! I'll get you for this!  
  
Duo: Catch me if you can!  
  
So Skye hatched a plan.   
  
Skye: Duo, Oh Duo!!  
  
Duo: Huh?   
  
Duo looked back at Skye, she was jumping up and down, trying to get his attention. It was   
  
working.  
  
Skye: You're not gonna let little old me go home alone are ya?   
  
She was playing with her hair, being a total blond for his sake.  
  
Duo: I don't think that would be right little lady.   
  
Duo peddled back to Skye, and got off the bike. Skye glomped him.  
  
Duo: Hey!!  
  
Skye: You asked for it!  
  
  
A little while later, the girls made their way back to the house. Angel dragged Trowa back with   
  
her, both of them dripping in muddy water. Trowa had a look of surprise on his face to match   
  
the pink lipstick, and Angel had a smug look. Spet-chan and Wu-fei were already there laying   
  
on the couch, fast asleep. Wu-fei's white jacket, that was sitting on the floor, had deep red   
  
stains near the collar. Spet-chan had her head laying on Wu-fei's shoulder, Wu-fei's arm around   
  
Spet-chan. A look of happiness on both their faces. Heero and Mal-chan were next to arrive,   
  
Heero a little worse for wear, his shirt full of holes, his lips covered in Mal-chan's purple passion   
  
lipstick. They both looked quite happy. Mimi, and Quatre were the last to show up. The back   
  
of Quatre's pants and vest were covered in dust from the path, and Quatre had lipstick all over   
  
his face.   
  
  
The four couples looked at Wu-fei and Spet-chan sleeping soundly, and flopped down and fell   
  
asleep around them.   
  
  
Hours later, the G-boys woke up, and quickly left the fan-girls house. Wu-fei left his lipstick-  
  
stained jacket. Heero his hole filled shirt. Quatre, left his vest, because Mimi was clinging on to   
  
it so hard that he didn't want to risk waking her up to get it. Duo had gotten away from the   
  
house before he realized that he had left one shoe, and his hair tie, back at the fan-girl's house.   
  
And Trowa, having not had a happy fan-girl experience, forgot his shirt, and jacket. The fan-  
  
girls would be happy when they woke up.  
  
Quatre: They got us again.  
  
Wu-fei: You're complaining?  
  
Quatre: *blush* No, but wasn't the plan to get them?  
  
Duo: Ya, We'll get them. Next time.  
  
Heero: Let's just not follow Duo's ideas anymore.  
  
Trowa: I think I have an idea that might interest you guys.  
  
The four boys look up at Trowa. A little grin on his face.  
  
Trowa: And it's just crazy enough that it might work.....  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the characters, Spet-chan and Angle. Skye, Mimi, and Mal-chan belong to their parents. I do not own, Gundam Wing, Pinky and the Brain, or the night before Christmas. The Editor is a friend, and Haruko Blue is me!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
